Conventional seed planting systems includes a series of spaced coulters or reels that prepare a seed bed and deposit seed into the seed bed as the seed planting system is pulled, by a tractor, for example, along a relatively straight path of travel. Customarily, when it is necessary to turn from the straight travel path, a lift mechanism must be operated to lift the coulters above the ground so that damage is not caused to the coulters during the turning. Once the seed planting system is realigned with the straight travel path, the lift mechanism can be operated to lower the coulters to the ground.
The need to lift the coulters during radial turns from the straight travel path is necessary to avoid the torque that would be applied on the coulters by the ground if the coulters were otherwise left engaged with the ground during turning. More particularly, conventional coulters are constructed to have a fixed position generally angled relative to an axis extending along the straight travel path. When the seed planting system turns, the leading edge of the coulter initially scrapes across the ground and then may effectively dig into the ground. This can place a significant amount of torque on the coulters and significantly stress the coulter or the coupling used to connect the coulter to the disc frame.